Love Will Keep Us Alive
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Tama wasn't intent on settling down, Yukie was looking to mend her broken heart... what happens when these two reemerge in each other's lives? And with Finn's and Amanda's lives changing, can the others handle it? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Mending A Broken Heart

_**Two weeks earlier…**_

 _Noises echoed throughout the backstage area of the arena… and Amanda knew who was causing them._

" _Wonder what happened this time…" Amanda responded quietly, readjusting her ivory colored thermal tank top and walking to the locker room._

 _She knocked on the door… and an out of breath Yukie answered it, her now shoulder length raven hair disheveled._

" _I knew someone had to have heard that…" Yukie responded before opening the door, Amanda seeing the broken vase and roses on the floor._

" _Was it Seth?" Amanda asked, knowing that Yukie had been distant lately but not knowing why._

" _Yeah…" Yukie quietly said, before covering her face as Amanda heard her crying._

 _Amanda tried to hug her… but Yukie shoved her arms away, startling the 3 ½ months pregnant brunette._

 _Until she realised it._

" _He doesn't want children… and you do." Amanda replied, Yukie nodding but with narrowed eyes._

" _He's been cheating." Yukie responded._

" _Yukie, I'm sorry. Guys who act like that, they don't know what they've got with a partner til it's gone." Amanda replied._

" _I don't know why he's been doing this to me... but I love him no matter what, Mandy." Yukie explained._

" _You deserve someone who'll respect your love and treat you right." Amanda responded._

" _Yeah… maybe you're right. But who?" Yukie questioned, after wiping her face off, making her makeup smear._

" _Someone who's gentle and caring. Who loves you for you." Amanda replied before a stagehand walking by told her that she was needed in Corbin's office. "Work never stops… I can't wait til Kurt comes back." She responded before they hugged and she left._

 _Walking into the office, Amanda closed the door and saw Baron's eyes widen._

" _My eyes are up here!" Amanda responded, knowing that Baron had been glancing at her swollen chest._

" _Sorry, sorry. What was all that noise earlier?" Baron asked._

" _Yukie and Seth had a bad breakup. I advised her to find someone who'll respect her love and treat her right and that does not include you." Amanda explained. "You heard all that noise and you just let it continue? What if it had been Braun looking for Roman, what would you have done then?" She questioned, Baron sitting up straighter._

" _Why should I help her after she left me? She better find romance with someone else, Mandy, cause I'm not helping." Baron responded._

" _Now I'm getting why your wife sent you divorce papers." Amanda muttered with an eye roll._

" _Hey, it wasn't my fault, Mandy. By the way, if Yukie's going to find someone else than me, then you and Balor are on your own with her." Baron explained._

" _If you had actually loved Yukie, you wouldn't have let her go. Underneath the sugar highs, she's a sweet and caring person. But as with every woman in your life, you don't know what you've got til they leave." Amanda responded before she left, Baron closing his eyes for a few seconds and rubbing the sides of his head…_

 **Present time…**

"Please tell me that Nick and Matt are behaving themselves." Amanda responded while on a video call with Yukie, who had caught up with the Jackson brothers.

"Yeah, they are. Whenever I'm around. What about you and Finn? Anything new happen?" Yukie questioned.

"At the appointment, the doctor was trying to figure out if the baby is a boy or girl but the little one kept turning around… something really cute happened, it's little fingers moved like he or she was saying hello." Amanda explained, Yukie smiling.

"Aww, and I missed it. I wish I was there with you two so badly. But I needed the break away from and all." Yukie responded.

"It's alright, they'll be plenty of cute moments. Finn did send you a video though, he also sent one to his family as well as mine." Amanda replied before she heard Nick yell "Yukie, Matt stole your pocky sticks!".

"You hear that? Every damn time! Messing with these two!" Yukie responded.

"They're good guys but once they've had too much sugar or alcohol, run!" Amanda responded, the two laughing.

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go. Keep baby Balor safe." Yukie replied before they ended the video call and Amanda was finishing getting ready for Raw.

It was another night in another arena. Amanda read through the script when she heard a knock at the door and heard Seth.

"Where's Yukie? Isn't she supposed to be here?" Seth questioned.

Amanda stood up carefully to compensate for the baby growing inside of her and readjusted her off shoulder light blue striped hem top before walking to the door and opening it.

"She's on vacation." Amanda responded.

"Vacation? She's supposed to be here, since she has a job tonight, like everyone else." Seth explained.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to see the guy who broke her heart so cruelly until the pain stops! People can't fix anything when they're still hurting!" Amanda responded, Seth knowing that she was getting hormonal again. "She wants kids… if you had done the decent thing and told her you don't, things would've ended honestly between you two." She replied.

"Like I told her, I wasn't ready for it, knowing that she got this idea from you because you just couldn't keep your legs closed!" Seth replied, earning him a hard slap across the face.

"You're seriously putting the blame on me? I thought you were past doing that!" Amanda responded as Seth rubbed his face.

"I did, but when she brought it up, I don't see myself having kids. You expect me to working as a fighter and be a father, like Miz or Daniel?!" Seth questioned.

"Mike's a damn good dad, he and Maryse love little Monroe! Same with Daniel, Brie and Birdie! Just because you don't see yourself being a father, that doesn't give you the right to give people hell because they have kids!" Amanda responded. "You know what, just go. Go jump off a cliff or fuck a ring rat, I don't care! Just go!" She responded before she slammed the door in his face.

Seth walked off, eventually walking by Finn at the other side of the arena and glaring at him… who turned to Bayley and she nodded in understanding, Finn leaving and reaching his and Amanda's locker room before pulling his crying wife into his arms, holding her.

Seth took a deep breath before going further into the arena.


	2. All Out Now

Dean jumped back as Seth kicked the door in and cursed under his breath as he slammed it before going and getting into his Shield gear.

"No luck?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but I don't care at the moment, since Mandy kicked me out." Seth explained.

"You better not have made our Shield Sister cry, Seth." Dean responded, Seth flipping over a table in rage at hearing the words Shield Sister.

"Don't ever call her our Shield Sister, she's long gone! Amanda Balor will be alright after her husband helps her calm down!" Seth yelled.

"Hey, keep your mouth shut with blaming Tiny and Finn or I'm gonna rip your tongue out your throat hole!" The two heard after a hand hit the wall, both jumping in fright.

"Best not to cross Ronda." Dean whispered, Seth nodding in agreement.

The current Raw Women's Champion was damn scary at times… and Seth knew Ronda wouldn't hesitate to put him through a table.

At the same time, Baron opened the door to Ronda's locker room.

"Asshole wouldn't shut up." Ronda explained.

"Listen, you need to stay calm, or I'll have to let Stephanie know about this." Baron explained.

"Then do something about Seth. Because if he crosses Tiny or Finn, all hell will break loose." Ronda responded, Baron knowing that was true and going into the next locker room.

"You realise you're making mine and everyone's jobs a living hell, right?" Baron asked.

"What did I do?" Dean questioned, Baron rolling his eyes.

"Not you, Ambrose, your idiot Shield Brother!" Baron replied, Seth turning to him. "Look… I understand you're pissed off but Vince gave Yukie time to clear her head, hoping to avoid another tinderbox situation like the one caused by the nude photos of you and Zahra. I don't get along with Mandy or Finn but it's not right to blame them or their baby for what you did." He explained.

"For what I did?! Well, I hope Mandy's happy that Yukie left on vacation… but when she comes back, she'll be crawling back to me even though I cheated on her. She better not try and have revenge sex with anyone while she's gone!" Seth responded angrily.

Baron rolled his eyes and left, heading to his office.

"Super ShowDown can't come fast enough." Baron grumbled, knowing Kurt would be back then.

When Raw was starting, Amanda was out there after having to reapply her makeup and Renee lightly rubbed her hand up and down Amanda's left shoulder.

"He'll calm down, kiddo." Renee replied before the two hugged.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole, joined by Corey Graves, Amanda Balor and Renee Ambrose." Michael replied.

"Hell In A Cell is over with and on top of another reemergence from the Demon and a victory that sent a clear message to the temporary acting GM, we have new tag team champions on both Raw and SmackDown, a new United States Champion as R-Truth defeated Nakamura! Becky Lynch reclaimed the SmackDown Women's Championship after a grueling Hell In A Cell match with Charlotte, Alexa isn't here after Ronda beat her pink haired ass, Braun Strowman is nowhere to be seen after the beating Roman gave him, Samoa Joe learned why you don't target someone's family and Jeff Hardy dragged Randy through Hell and back. Now we look forward to Evolution." Amanda responded excitedly.

"You're right, Mrs. Balor, things are taking off and with no end in sight!" Corey replied before they heard _Special Ops_ by Jim Johnston echo through the arena and Seth, Roman and Dean walked through the crowd before jumping over the barrier and getting in the ring.

The music stopped and Seth, Dean and Roman grabbed microphones, Seth being the first to speak and hold up his titles in victory.

"After what we did last night, my Shield brothers fought through hell and back to reclaim these titles after what Braun Strowman and even Dolph and Drew cause us great hell with that assault two weeks back. But now, some of you may have heard about me and Yukie." Seth started to explain.

"That's the understatement of the year." Renee muttered.

"In life, there are things that you regret, things you don't and things you should." Seth replied before looking right at Amanda, who looked at him as if she was saying _"Stay in character!"_.

"One thing I don't regret is putting Braun down like the rabid animal he is!" Roman responded.

"Braun did terrorize the majority of the roster." Amanda replied, Seth turning to her.

"But we did fought back and Braun won't be getting his chances again for my Shield Brother's title." Seth explained.

"If you need me to intervene love, just let me know." Finn replied through Amanda's headset.

"Got it." Amanda whispered.

"Now… as I was saying about Yukie. She decided not show up, cause she decided to take a small vacation away from here, because she's all sad that I dumped her ass." Seth explained.

"Here you go, lying your ass off and trying to save your wounded ego!" Amanda responded as she stood up, took her headset off and grabbed a microphone. "You couldn't keep your manhood out of some ring rat and you lost the best thing that ever happened to you."

"What I've lost? She's probably fucking some other dude now!" Seth yelled.

"Alright, everyone just chill out!" Stephanie responded as she walked down the entrance ramp and got in the ring. "For once, you should own up to what you've done instead of shifting blame! I was thinking that you had stopped treating every woman you've ever been with or been friends with so horribly, it's a complete lack of respect on your part!" She replied as Seth saw Finn walk over to Amanda and the two hold and kiss each other.

"Yeah, you thought. But Yukie is more than what people see in her. She more than a sweet and innocent woman. She's a whore!" Seth explained.

Finn headed down into the ring, tackled Seth and started hitting him hard… the fight escalated until they were pulled apart.

"I have no choice! Seth, you're putting your Intercontinental Championship against Finn right now! Dean, Roman, I trust you won't interfere?" Stephanie responded, the two nodding. "And wherever your hiding Baron, get your things out of Kurt's office and get back in your ring gear because you have a match against The World's Largest Athlete tonight!" She replied, the fans cheering.

Across the world in Tokyo, Yukie watched with a smile.

' _I hope you win, Finny. Take that asshole down for me!'_ Yukie thought to herself.

She turned and she and Tama hugged and kissed.

"Finn will beat his ass, no one disrespects you, Mandy or our godchild and gets away with it." Tama replied.

"Damn right he will." Yukie responded.

When the match was underway, Dean and Roman headed to the commentary table and joined Amanda, Corey, Renee and Michael.

And when Seth was going for the Falcon Arrow, Finn hit him with a stiff forearm and knocked him down before hitting him with the Coup De Grace and pinning him.

Amanda jumped up in excitement and made her way down to ringside, Finn embracing her and the two kissing before he was handed the Intercontinental Championship and raised it above his head in victory.

He was finally champion again after two years… but being champion again wouldn't overshadow the love he felt for the woman in his arms and their unborn child.


End file.
